


Two sides to one coin

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gabe(reaper) same person, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Reaper - Freeform, butnsifferent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabriel wants Jack to meet him... but Jacks fearful, he needs to do this though, not for himself but for Gabriel.





	Two sides to one coin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad! i just thought of the idea of Gabriel/Reaper being somewhat of a multiple personality thing but he's able to switch at will. Though Reaper turning back to Gabriel is another story:).

“Yes or no Jack, just give me a answer”. Gabriel sat at the edge of the bed, he groaned.

Why did Jack have to be so indecisive?

“Okay okay, lets go over the rules one more time”

Gabriel sighed 

“Rule 1 it's still me just a different side, don't treat me any different it might piss me off. Rule 2 i'm really flirty and … uhh aggressive so just say no if you don't want anything. Rule 3 Don't run, Gabriel's face softened he reached over and took Jacks hand between his,”Its still gonna be me Jack, don't be scared.”

Jack heart hurt, this was important to Gabriel.  
He took a deep breath  
“Okay, i'm ready Gabriel”  
Gabriel took squeezed his hand and smiled 

“It's still me”  
Gabriel materialized into a mist, just as fast as he did… Reaper formed.

Metal boots clanked on the floor as he finished forming, Jack was fearful but he knew someday he would need to confront him.

“Hmm Gabriel finally let me out to play, and you agreed to it? i'm honored”  
He let out a chuckle, it calmed Jacks nerves  
It was still Gabriel

Reaper walked over to Jack who was sitting on the bed, he extended his gauntlet covered hand to Jack.  
“Our first time meeting, i've told Gabriel how much i wanted to meet his boyfriend, well our boyfriend”  
Reaper took off his mask…. The hazel eyes that were gabriel's were glowing ambers now, Jack couldn't look away.

Before Jack knew it reapers lips were on his, a test peck, Reaper eyed him for a moment before pulling him into a full blown kiss, all tongue, was feral messy and sloppy. Reaper dominated the kiss, Jack couldn't help it Reaper was Gabriel they were the same person … just not.

Jack froze for a moment, he couldn't do this.  
He pushed reaper off and sent the man stumbling.  
Reaper growled,”Is that how you want to play?” Reaper dragged his claws against the wall as he inched closer to Jack.

“Bring back gabriel please… please i can't do this”  
He held his hands against his head, shaking. This felt wrong.

“Gabriel's not here baby, just me and you, i won't give him back for a bit it's just me and you”.   
A moment after the words were said Reaper fell to a knee, he made pained noises and groaned a bit slamming his hand against the floor.

Jack got up and rushed to his side   
“Gab-Reaper are you okay? what's wrong? talk to me”.  
“Huh now y-you care?”  
“shut up, what's wrong ?”  
“J-Jack don't be scared he won't hurt you he's just egging you on, he's me just remember that”  
One eye was the Hazel Of gabriel and the other was the burning amber, Gabriel broke through to tell him?

Gabriel shook his head and stood up  
“God i hate when he does that, now where we're we?” Reaper shot him the smirk that kills, even as reaper it did things to Jack, the glowing eyes were … different in a good way also, this whole situation was very weird .. but Slowly he was accepting this.

Jack walked up to reaper, he had the confidence he needed, this was his boyfriend.

He laid his palm against his cheek and got onto his tippy toes and kissed him, this time accepting everything Reaper was giving.  
Reaper wrapped his arms around Jack, one moment they were standing the next everything went black.

“You're ours” Reaper licked and it against his exposed neck, they were on the bed now.

Jack was stunned at the forwardness, was this everything Gabriel held back?

“c-can we go slow please?”  
Reaper stopped for a moment, and slid off the bed.  
“But of course carino, we have all the time in the world.”  
The black leather dissolved into nothing and Resper was left bare, he slid into the bed and pulled Jack plush against him.

“We both belong to you jack as you belong to us.”   
Reaper slid his hands down Jacks chest taking a moment to fondle his pecks and pull on his hardening nipples.  
“You like that don't you?”  
All Jack could do was whine and buck against the warm furnace laying next to him.  
“W-wait … Gabriel would never tell me .. but would you?”  
Reaper stopped playing with Jacks chest and gave him a questioning look.  
“You want to know how Gabriel ended up with me ?”  
Reaper eyes him for a moment before he dragged Jack into his lap.  
Jack yelped not expecting it   
“i'll tell you, though it's not pretty, before i do..”  
Reapers voice softened. it's spectral hue it carried almost calming Jacks mood.  
“Promise us it won't change what we have, what you have with Gabriel is real, after i tell you this if you never want to see me again that's fine, just … please.... promise me”  
Reapers grip around Jack tightened a bit, as if he was holding on for dear life.  
Was this fear?  
Jack laid his cheek against Reapers chest and laid a kiss against it, Jack wrapping his arms around reaper returning the gesture.  
“I promise”


End file.
